Reviens-moi
by YuukiKoala
Summary: [OS - UA] - Celui qu'il aime est parti faire la guerre, alors que de son côté, Tony crée les armes qui aident à la faire. Mais l'attente est longue, et bientôt, il se sent disparaître sans son blond. Va-t-il revenir un jour ?


**Note :** Petit one-shot UA Stony où ça se passe durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale :D Je me suis un peu amusée à l'écrire huhu.

Il y a le vide dans la tête, le vide dans le cœur, quand quelqu'un pars, et que cette personne est bien trop importante pour être oubliée. Quand elle est celle qui fait palpiter nos nuits, nos jours. Quand elle existe dans le seul but de nous faire vivre, quand son sourire rayonne plus fort que le soleil.  
Il y a ce vide froid, qui nous fait nous dire que cette fois c'est définitif. Nous ne sommes plus rien.  
L'amour est un sentiment fort, c'est évident, et il est probablement le plus fort de tous. Mais c'est aussi celui qui peux nous creuser définitivement, nous vider, faire de nous un trou. Même pas un trou noir, puisqu'on n'absorbe plus rien.  
Juste un trou.  
Et alors, avec ce vide que l'amour provoque chez nous, on se laisse s'effondrer.

La moitié de la ville avait été touché par ce vide. Ou la moitié du pays plutôt. La moitié du monde, peut-être ? La guerre. C'était ça qui vidait le monde, qui le faisait diminuer de sa population. La guerre, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour aider à l'équilibre des humains. Elle tuait plus de gens que jamais, et n'en rendait que par miracle.

Quand les soldats partirent aux combats, chacun savait ce qui les attendait. Après tout, vingt ans plus tôt, le monde s'était déjà vidé d'une part de ces humains. Parce que le monde était décidé à faire la guerre. Le monde entier.  
Mais c'était parti un nouveau tour. Une Seconde Guerre Mondiale.

Alors, l'amour de sa vie, était parti très loin. Peut-être pour ne plus jamais revenir.  
Avant son départ, il se rappelait avoir levé ses mains vers lui, et avoir découvert de fond en comble les détails de son corps.  
En commençant d'abord par le visage, entourant ses yeux bleus de ses doigts, avec un sourire. Sourire triste, pesant, mais qui voulait se rappeler de la bleuté du ciel avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Sa bouche douce, son long nez au bout rond. Son visage si parfait. Puis son corps tout entier. Le toucher, le redécouvrir, laisser ses doigts se rappeler du moindre endroit, du moindre muscle, de la moindre petite cicatrice, de toutes les petites imperfections.  
Il avait fermé les yeux, comme un aveugle, pour être sûr de s'en imprégner.

Puis ils avaient passé la nuit, cachés, comme à leur habitude. Ils avaient partagé le lit, pour la dernière fois avant longtemps.  
Le brun aurait du partir, c'est vrai. Mais il avait un statut spécial, il était de ceux qui construisaient les armes, pas de ceux qui les utilisaient. Alors que son amant lui, était ce capitaine que tous attendaient pour partir au front.  
Cet homme courageux, qui voulait sauver le monde par sa simple existence. Cet homme qui ne reviendrait peut-être pas.

Qui s'était tourné, ne laissant apparaître que son dos si parfait, pour partir, baluchon sur le dos.

Laissant seul le cœur et l'existence d'un homme qui manqua de s'effondrer. Qui s'effondra plus tard, quand il n'y eut plus rien, sinon le silence couvert par les oiseaux, qui se fichaient bien qu'il puisse y avoir la guerre. Qui, avachi au sol, ne savait pas s'il pourrait se relever.

\- Reviens-moi, avait-il murmuré alors que déjà il n'y avait plus personne

Et le temps qui s'écoulait lentement. Quand il était avec son blond, tout semblait passer si vite. Les moments dans le lit, les moments à discuter, à se chamailler. Seule leur rencontre avait été plus lente que jamais, comme si le temps s'était arrêté pour leur laisser le temps de se découvrir rien que par le regard.

Doucement, il se laissa caresser les photos de celui qu'il aimait et qui était parti. Se noyant dans les souvenirs, à défaut de le faire par les larmes.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce qu'il se passait sur les images. D'autres lui venaient en tête. Des, qu'il ne connaissait pourtant pas, mais que son imagination construisait toute seule. Là où le brun observait une photo d'eux deux étendus sur le sable d'une plage déserte, où ils avaient pu profiter de leur amour sans risquer des graves ennuis, une tout autre image lui apparaissait. Se développant dans son esprit. Il voyait son soldat, si beau dans son uniforme, courant pour éviter les attaques ennemies, tirant lui-même de son côté, avec ses alliés.  
Il le voyait tomber sur le sable déjà noir, teinté du sang des hommes, le regard vers le ciel, les yeux se vidant de toute vie. Il le voyait perdre, il se voyait mourir à son tour, courant après lui, courant pour le faire revivre, et s'effondrant sous une balle. Il s'imaginait à la guerre, voulant sauver son blond et y laissant la vie pour mourir à ses côtés.

Au fond, il aurait préféré ça plutôt que de devoir attendre, là, assis sur son fauteuil.

Il se sentait impuissant, alors que bientôt la photo d'un de leur baiser devenait rien d'autre que son soldat en sang.  
Il se sentait désespéré.  
Et si l'homme qu'il aimait ne revenait pas ? Et si le monde découvrait ce qu'il était, un homosexuel, un sodomite, et le condamnait pour ça ? Pour juste avoir aimé ? Lui faisant arrêter la guerre, le condamnant à la mort même sans avoir pu continuer de se battre.

Chaque jour, le brun redoutait ce que les voisins, eux avaient déjà eut le droit : un homme, un soldat, mais pas le sien, lui annonçant que celui qu'il aurait aimé revoir, est tombé au front.  
Et chaque jour, la colère lui montait un peu plus au cœur. L'idée d'être séparé de son amant l'énervait. L'idée d'être si inutile également. Il était presque prêt à lui même prendre les armes qu'il concevait pour le rejoindre.  
Mais alors il se rappelait combien il serait encore plus inutile, combien il risquait de mourir. Combien il risquait de ne jamais revenir. Et si son soldat survivait, il se retrouverait tout seul.

\- Reviens-moi, murmurait-il chaque jour qu'il se rendait compte qu'il ne pourrait jamais le rejoindre.

Mais le temps passait et le silence se faisait toujours plus. Alors qu'un pan du monde s'écroulait, que chaque jour une mauvaise nouvelle survenait, le brun se sentait mourir de l'intérieur.  
Il devenait de plus en plus incapable de créer quoi que ce soit, rien qu'à l'idée qu'une des armes qu'il pouvait produire puisse tuer son blond. Et pourtant, il savait qu'elles n'étaient destinées qu'aux alliés.

Il laissa l'alcool le noyer, l'empêchant brusquement de travailler, trop tremblant, trop chétif aussi, ne mangeant plus assez.

Il ne fut bientôt plus qu'un homme, vide, une coquille, un corps, étendu sur un fauteuil, le regard posé vers la fenêtre, à attendre. Attendre parce que l'espoir ne voulait pas mourir, attendre parce que cet espoir était la seule chose qui lui restait pour respirer encore alors que tout le reste le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Et un jour, vint son tour. On frappa à sa porte. Il ignorait quel jour on était. Il ignorait s'il était mort et si c'était un moyen de l'emmener au paradis ou en enfer.  
Mais ce qu'il ignora surtout, c'est avec quelle force il parvint à se lever, pour ouvrir la porte verrouillée depuis trop longtemps.  
Son cœur chavirait. Il s'était déjà préparé, mais tout son corps tremblait. Il en était persuadé : bientôt il serait veuf d'un amour que personne n'aurait jamais connu. Qu'il n'aurait jamais pu montrer avec fierté, comme la meilleure des choses.  
Déjà, il se rappelait de chaque détail de sa relation avec cet homme qu'il avait toujours aimé.  
Il s'en rappelait, pour se faire plus mal, ou pour se donner un dernier plaisir.  
Il savait que dès qu'il ouvrirait la porte, il aurait un moyen de tuer son espoir, et de se tuer lui-même. Après tout, le fusil restait toujours vers lui, comme un unique ami silencieux.

Sa main se porta sur la poignée. Il savait qu'il allait se condamner dès qu'elle se baisserait pour ouvrir la porte.  
Il ferma les yeux, laissa sa respiration se couper.

\- Tony...

Une voix. Une, si facilement reconnaissable, avec cet accent de Brooklyn. Une aux notes qu'il put reconnaître rien qu'en l'entendant. Une voix fantomatique. Qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé ré-entendre.  
Il rouvrit ses yeux.  
Il ignorait que la guerre était finie, que les soldats encore vivants, encore présents, pouvaient rentrer chez eux. Il l'apprit dès qu'il vit ce qui se tenait devant lui. Son soldat à lui. Celui qu'il avait cru mort pendant si longtemps. Celui qui n'avait jamais pu lui envoyer de lettre, de peur que des mauvaises personnes tombent dessus. Celui qu'il avait cru avoir perdu. Celui qui revenait en meilleure forme que certains.

\- Steve.

Son blond, son soldat, son amant. Sa vie.

Il n'attendit même pas pour se jeter contre lui, et qu'importe ce que dirait le voisinage.  
Tony se sentit revivre, exister à nouveau. Steve était vivant, et il était revenu. Il ne repartirait plus. Du moins, Tony l'espérait. Il ne pourrait plus jamais faire avec sinon.

Steve était là, il lui confirma :

\- Je suis là, Tony.

Son nom dans sa bouche. Pour se rappeler qu'il était un être vivant, avec un nom, un métier, des souvenirs, une vie.

\- Tu es là, Steve.

Son nom dans sa bouche à lui aussi.  
Pour marquer ce retour.  
Pour marquer la suite de leur amour.

\- Tu es revenu...

Comme il l'avait toujours espéré.

Fin


End file.
